Ed, Edd, n Eddy the next Gen 7: Quick shot Ed
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: The Eds decide to make a picture callender but they cause havok as they do so but then they get a new friend...
1. The Attic

Chapter 1

**The Attic **

At Eddy's house, the Eds decided to look at Eddy's attic.

"C'mon guys. It's right here." Eddy said as he opened the door to the attic.

"Careful Eddy." warned Edd.

"Who's there?" Ed said.

They were soon in and Edd turned on the light.

"Told you." Eddy said as everyone gazed at the place.

"Cool attic Eddy."

Edd first went near a toaster but moldy toast came out, making Edd feel sick. Ed soon found a record but he thought it was a doughnut.

"Thats a record chowderhead." Eddy said in a kind voice as he was getting a box which then landed on his head.

Edd soon found a magizine but when he opened it, instead of being a playboy comic, he saw a mantis drawing. "Perfect specimen." Edd said, looking proud.

Ed soon found a coat on one of the many coat hangers here.

"WAY COOL!" Eddy said when he found a camera in a box.

Ed soon used the coat to intimitate a werewolf. Edd was impressed but Eddy soon took a picture of that, blinding the 2.

"Cool! Do it again Eddy." He did.

Eddy soon got the picture out of the camera. "Check it out!"

"Eddy I'm embarresed." Edd said.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Ed said as he grabbed the picture.

"Hey Eds! Lets go take some pictures!"


	2. It begins

Chapter 2

**It begins **

And so they did. They did make some with themselves but there was also one with Ganondorf kicking Eddy of a cliff, Lucario unleashing his aura on Ed, and Armogohma chilling out with the 3.

"Hey dorks!" Kevin shouted while riding on his bike. Eddy soon blinded him with his camera, making Kevin fall into a bunch of garbage cans.

"Real smooth egghead."

"Sorry Kevin." Eddy said as he mocked him.

"Like you'll be sorry TWERP!"

Before Kevin could land a blow, Eddy flashed the camera again and Kevin was blinded once more.

He soon tripped over a bottle and then he fell into a garbage can where he rolled down the hill.

"Lets take more pictures!" Ed suggested.

"We could turn them into I.D cards." Edd said.

"No way. Theres gotta be a way where we turn pictures into profit." Eddy soon stepped on something after saying this.

He was stepping on a picture callender. "Hey! I just stepped in my best idea yet! Lets make a calender by taking pictures of kids and selling them back to them."

"The photo safari begins." Edd proclaimed as he and Eddy ran twoards their first target.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" Ed was soon grabbed by Eddy.


	3. Johney, Nazz, and Rayquaza

Chapter 3

**Johnny, Nazz and Rayquaza **

Their first target was Johnny. They soon hid behind a bush.

Meanwhile in a cardboard box:

"Otacon, can I snap their necks?"

"Snake! Stop! Do they look like they know about Metal Gear?"

Back to the bush.

Johnny was enjoying himself with Plank. "See how the wild animals nuture their young?" Edd remarked.

Soon Eddy hid behind a tree, then a bush and then another bush. "SMILE!" Eddy soon took the picture as Johnny uncovered the horrifying truth on how much could a woodchuck cuck if it could chuck wood.

But when Johnny was blinded, Plank was thrown into the air. Eddy freaked out knowing that PLANK HAD GONE MAD! The Eds soon ran away in terror.

It was Nazz's turn but she was in her house and the only view of her could be acheived by climbing a tree.

"Is that Na-" Ed was cut short when Kevins garbage can hit a tree as he said "Dork, dork, dork," until he hit the tree.

Kevin soon regained his mind and he said to Eddy "Thats it! This time i'm REALLY gonna get you!" He was blinded once again and he soon was walking away, not seeing anything.

Edd was the first to climb the tree and the other 2 followed. Nazz was working out inside.

"Some animals put on a display to attract mates." Edd remarked.

Eddy was trying to get ajusted but the branch under him fell and he and the other Eds screamed as they fell.

The picture of them falling came out of Eddy's mouth after they landed on the ground.

A few moments later, Eddy needed to make number 3.

"Oh, thats alot better." Eddy said after peeing in the creek.

Then suddenly, a large, green, serpintine monster came out of the creek. IT WAS RAYQUAZA! You should remember my previous fanfic, how it left off right here. He was so mad that his creek had been disturbed. He soon grabbed Eddy and he shooted electricity balls at Ed and Edd.

"S-some animals are fiercely territorial!" Edd stammered.

Before he could kill Eddy, someone said "STOP!"

Rayquaza put down Eddy when he heard that.

"What in the name of Nintendo are you doing?" said a small, pink mouse like creature that was floating.

"Whats a mouse doing in a kids show?" Eddy said.

"Oh! My names Mew. And this is my husband Rayquaza. His real name is Hank"

"He p!ssed in our lake, hun!" Rayqauza said, a little more calm.

"I know, but let me calm you down for a while."

Soon, she sung Ai no uta to him, making him slowly fall asleep.

"Lets get out of here!" said Eddy.


	4. Rolf and Kevin's revenge

Chapter 4

**Rolf and Kevin's revenge **

The next target was Rolf. He was working with his sausage machine.

"Some animals resort to cannabilism during drought or famines." Edd remarked.

"I'm famine!" said Ed.

"You're drought." Eddy retorted. "I can't get a good shot of Rolf from here behind his house. Follow me."

The Eds soon walked in.

Ed soon went after the sausage meat, getting Rolf's attention as Eddy was about to take the picture.

"Get out of here stupid!" Rolf was soon blinded by the flash. He then fell into his own sausage machine and in a gory(Yet unseen) fashion, he was turned into...

"I am a weiner!" Rolf said as he looked at his inhuman form.

"You are roast." Ed said as he ate the sausage meat.

"Victor! We have intruders!"

Rolf's white goat, Victor, started to charge twoards Ed.

Eddy and Edd told him to get to the door, which he did.

"That was close." Ed said as he closed the door.

"Lets take more !" The Eds were sent flying by Victor's horns.

They landed in front of some lights, and as if the situation wasn't bad enough...

"IT'S KEVIN!" They both said as they saw Kevin on his bike wearing sunglasses to protect himself from being blinded. Sound famillier to the Terminator?

The chase was on! After they ran through the fence, they ran through the creek when Rayquaza and Mew were getting closer on their bed on the shore of the creek.

Eddy took a picture of that before he ran again.

"Do you think he saw us, hon'?" Rayquaza said as he recovered from the flash.

"Don't be so worried Hank." Mew said in a cheerful way(she is a playful pokemon!).

They soon ran through the junkyard where the 3 got stuck in a tire. They soon rolled down to the edge of the highway to the sewer line.

"I've got you d-UH OH!" Kevin soon fell into a truck that was full of melted chunky puffs and sulfuric acid.

The tire soon made it's way twoards the sewer underground...


	5. The Kanker picture

Chapter 5

**The Kanker picture **

"Yech! This place reeks!" Eddy said.

"I think we lost Kevin." Edd said.

"Hey!" Ed soon noticed a ladder.

"Great work Ed!" Eddy said as the 3 got themselves out of the tire.

They soon climbed up and found themselves in a vast trailer park.

"All clear!" Ed said before the other 2 could come out.

'How'd we end up in the trailer park?" Eddy wondered.

"We should go now Eddy!" Edd warned.

"Not a chance! We need one more picture to fill our calender!"

Eddy soon looked at a familler trailer. "And there it is."

"THE KANKER SISTERS!" the other 2 said in fear.

As the Eds found a window to see through, the Kankers were putting on make-up.

Eddy soon took the picture. May Kanker soon screamed "We're being abducted!"

"No we're not!" Lee Kanker said. "IT'S EDDY!"

"Run boys." Eddy said in fear.

The Eds soon ran for it but they both ran into a clothline and they were stuck.

"Nice of you boys to HANG around!" Lee said as she pulled the 3 twoards the inside of the trailer.

The Kanker sisters started to get closer as they chanted "We're gonna make you pretty!"

SMASH!

Out of the blue, a streak of blue zoomed at the two Kankers, eventually getting to Lee. The figure shows was a short circular being wearing a knight's mask and a cape with an M on it. He also carried a sword with him.

He launched himself at Lee, but was knocked back. However when he recovered, he revealed his cape to be bat wings! He then seemed to turn into some kind of tornado and fling Lee away.

The Eds didn't know what to think. They had been saved... by a midget? A midget in armour?

"I am Sir MetaKnight at your services. Do be thankful I saved your lives." he said in a old sounding tone.

"THAT! WAS! AWESOME!" Eddy shouted.

"Yes my young friend. Now as you can see, I have a fitting fate for these three..."


	6. Endings and a new companion

Chapter 6

**Endings and a new companion**

"Smile!" Lucario said

SNAP! A picture of the Kankers in makeup gone wrong was taken. Now everyone was laughing at them. As the Kankers ran off in disgust, the Eds talked with Metaknight.

"Hey uh, Meta? Are you familiar with some of these people we've been meeting? Like a man jackal, a giant spider, an evil man with a triangle on his hand, a giant flying armed green snake?"Eddy asked.

"You must know about the bridge." MetaKnight said back.

"Wha?"

"You see, I and the ones you speak of come through a bridge that connects to the real world and the universe of Nintendo."

Eddy was now confused."Nintendo. The company that makes the kid's thumbs go numb? So it's true! It does exist!"

"If that's how you want to put it." Meta said back, his yellow snake eyes narrowing."I would appreciate an aquaintence from you 3 brave younglings."

"That would be great!" Edd said, content that their group had just went up to 4...


End file.
